


Leaving marks

by MuscleMemory



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Dark, Emotional Sex, M/M, Melancholy, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/pseuds/MuscleMemory
Summary: Heavy, emotional, somewhat melancholy smut with a lighter tone at the end.





	Leaving marks

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, don't like don't read. Thanks.
> 
> I have to post it today when I'm still in this weird mood while writing this, or I likely won't, and might even regret it but today I don't care. It had to be written even if I'm not sure why.
> 
> Unbetad, mistakes are all mine.

He becomes aware of it the moment Alexander comes into view. A heaviness in his step, tension in his shoulders, a strange melancholy in his gaze, underneath a molten mass of feral desire.

He wants to ask, but Alexander's hands come up to his face, his fingers pressing over his lips, into his jaw and cheek, the hazel that's keeping him transfixed, obscuring, swallowed by darkness as his eyes close, his body taut, heartbeat quickening, goosebumps riddling his skin. 

He feels Alexander's fingers moving slowly across his lips, pulling his bottom ones down a little, eyes transfixed on his face, stealing his breath, then hands sliding around his neck, applying soft pressure when they're so strong, capable of choking the life out of him, and his mouth opens before his brain can even catch up, Alec's tongue warm, wet, and hungry.

They're naked on their bed, his body pliant to Alexander's touches, long fingers covering his face, fingertips always lightly digging into his flesh, carding down his neck, his clavicle, to his chest and abs, along his pelvis, the insides of his thighs to his knees and calves. 

Magnus is succumbing to his thorough, coarse fingers, finding every curve, every muscle, and mark, every imperfection on his skin, to linger, to give more attention to than anyone has, anyone should, but he's not self-conscious, or concerned, just feeling every sensation with a newfound intensity.

He listens to his heart thrumming in his chest, every breath he takes a little harsher than the last, aware of his body's movements, played and manipulated by Alexander like an instrument, with more care, more lust, even veneration.

And he feels it so explicitly. It's not a series of long caresses, sending his body on fire at once, but slow, deliberate, dimly aching contacts of fingers with particular parts of him, sought out with utmost care and patience.

And the worst, and best, is Alexander just watching him, his eyes leaving marks on the inside of him, just as his hands are leaving marks on his body. He never wants any to fade.

He feels the tingles, fingers tugging on his hairs just above his crotch, his cock hard against his belly, neglected so far.

He feels the shiver, the sound of his involuntary gasp with the fingers brushing the inside of his knee, the exact spot covered with delicate nerves. The sweetness of the tickles as those same fingers caress his ankle with an almost unbearable softness.

He intakes a sharp breath, the feeling of Alexander's lips on the sole of his foot taking him by surprise, waves of shivers attacking him as he feels his tongue lazily running along the side of his foot. A kiss on his ankle, another on his knee, on his thigh, and he only just notices how his own fingers have a tight grip on the sheets at his sides.

He tries to slow his breathing, but the air is abruptly sucked from his lungs, his body jerking as Alexander's mouth is wrapped around the head of his cock, the silkiness of his warm, wet mouth, draining Magnus' wits.

But it lasts just long enough to arouse a deep ache inside him.

He wheezes as he watches Alexander’s face with half-lidded, lust-heavy eyes, his wickedly skilled tongue swiping around his navel, his eyes so dark, flaring with want, and the knowledge of what he's doing to him, and Magnus feels bound, every move he makes out of his control.

There's suddenly a warm, wet sensation on his right nipple, a cool breeze following, his body twitching, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, the moan from deep down still escaping.

A tight pricking sensation remains as he watches him moving onto the other side, his tongue lapping over the other hard bud, teeth grazing it, drawing a groan from his throat, then the cool air on the wet sensitive skin.

His arms suddenly come around Alec's back as if snapped free of invisible chains, his fingers pushing down into his muscles, raking over his skin as he feels Alec's mouth on his Adam's apple, letting him swallow and catch his breath for a moment, before his mouth sucks on the thin, soft skin, his fingers suddenly pinching Magnus' sides, making him squirm away from him, even though he knows there's nowhere to go.

He feels all-consumed by Alexander's onslaught of avidity, and yet a sliver of why, a trace of concern, remains.

His arms fall away, even though he doesn't want to let go of him as Alec moves upwards, hovering over him for just a few moments, his gaze binding him once again, then he watches as Alexander runs his hands along his arms, down to his wrists before he takes them, moves them up over his head and licks a trail from his elbow over his bicep to his shoulder, shifts slightly and places his open mouth against his throat, where his pulse is going mad, his tongue pressing against it for a few torturous seconds, then he sucks onto his jaw, where he can feel his tongue again, drawing along to his ear, his eyes falling shut, yet snap open instantly as Alec’s face appears just above him, and if he's ever drowned in his eyes, it's at this moment.

His mouth is taken over by Alec's lips pulling and sucking, his tongue lapping and pushing inside, tasting him, letting him taste, overwhelming his senses, just to leave him breathless, wanting more, needing... yet, all of a sudden puzzled as he's being moved onto his front, his body like goo under Alexander's hands, betraying Magnus, yet he's carelessly thrilled, the sheer anticipation getting too much.

He's being wrecked with shudders even underneath his skin, as Alec's fingers are pushing all the right places, his mouth simultaneously attacking his skin, every swipe of tongue, gentle bite, and impact of hands drawing moans and gasps from him, his hands balled into fists, clutching the sheets next to his head, his body winding inwardly, pushing towards him with an eagerness for more, addicted to the pleasure he grants him.

He feels Alec's arm sliding under him and around his waist, pulling him up, his legs angling to hold him there, and he almost cries out with the sudden wave of shudders spreading across his skin, his stomach tight, barely able to breathe when his legs are pushed further apart, and Alexander's cooler lips touch the skin of his ass, slowly shifting towards his muscle ring, and the cry is torn from him after all, as he feels his tongue lapping, then pressing inside him.

His fists are tight against the sides of his head just above the pillow, his hips pushed upwards, in need of feeling more, finding release, his cock aching, somehow hardening more when he feels a hand between his legs, fingers teasing, caressing the insides of his thighs, brushing his balls, finally rubbing against the base of his cock, making him bite into the pillow as he moans loudly, Alec's tongue all the while screwing him senseless.

Until he's bursting from within, Alexander's hand around him, just tight and rough enough, his tongue still inside him, as he screams the height of his pleasure into the pillow, wet from his saliva, forcing his head to turn to not let himself choke.

His heart feels as if it should have exploded out of his chest, his body slick with sweat, trembling, his knees dully aching, his fingers numb as they finally loosen. He thought Alexander would take him then, but now he feels his hands caressing his ass and back, and he lets himself fall to the side and onto his back, his knees angled up to his chest so he won’t hit him, his chest still heaving, his eyes seeking out his love’s.

Alexander's breathing heavily, pupils blown, skin flushed and sweaty, his cock swollen, and Magnus is as stunned as he's bewildered, yet he knows him, knows how fucking selfless and caring he is, especially with him,  _ him _ of all people his Shadowhunter could have fallen for. It's Magnus who gets to feel and see this, no one else has, no one else will, because this is absolute and wholly theirs, for the rest of Alexander's life, and Magnus is helpless to how he's abruptly filled by an oppressing weight of apprehension, ice crawling under his skin, boring into him.

He opens his legs and pushes himself up on his elbows, suddenly desperate, reaching an arm out for him. “Come here.”

Alec moves, fitting in between his legs, and Magnus ravishes his mouth, his hands digging into Alexander's skin as he runs them over his back.

He lets his head fall back, feeling Alexander's harsh, needy breaths on his face, looking slightly puzzled down at him, and Magnus has never wanted to be selfless more than in this instant. “Alexander, use me.” He strokes a hand through Alec's messy, wet hair, pulling at strands, meeting his confusion with a soft smile as he moves his head up, their noses touching, eyes blurred by the proximity.

“Take me, fuck me, use me for your pleasure.” He breathes against his lips, staring into those wide eyes, lust and concern battling inside them.

Magnus doesn't give him time to think, slipping a sweaty hand between them, stroking his already slick cock, knowing how aroused he's been, still is, and wraps his strong legs around Alec's body, exposing himself, not letting him doubt this, not letting him out of his grip, craving to give back just some of what he's been giving him from that first kiss, all along their journey so far. He needs this for Alec, for himself,  _ always a little selfish _ , to drown out the pain, the inevitable.

He kisses and kisses him, needing to see him like this, in every possible state of emotion, sadness, suffering, even more in joy and pleasure. “Please, Alexander.” He kisses him more, until he feels him moving, pushing inside him, filling him completely, sharpness and tenderness mingling, letting him exhale.

And Alec's trembling above him, moans drawn from his parted lips, eyes heavy-lidded, scorching need seething deep down.

“Alexander.”

It only takes a breathy whisper from Magnus, a soft caress of fingers against his stubbly jaw, and he's letting go, chasing his pleasure, fucking deep and hard into Magnus' body, eyes shut with overwhelming bliss, moaning and grunting against Magnus' neck while Magnus is holding and caressing him, gasping with the honest vigor, and raw, vivacious, brunt of emotions, not longer just his own. 

He's no longer his own, never will be again, the sheer vehemence of realization crashing over him as much as Alexander's orgasm as he bites into his shoulder, crying himself hoarse.

Magnus feels the burn of it, inside his body, inside his soul, his heart too full to bear, but bear it he will, for as long as he must.

He feels hazy and drained with emotions, gingerly caressing the back of Alexander's head as he lies still on top of him, their legs intertwined, his breath more even and softer now.

If he could preserve, bottle up, or frame, any moment in time, he'd choose this one. His determination to live a most fulfilling life, with an abundance of exuberant, overflowing moments, just for the two of them, is settled now. 

Whatever pain will come, he'll take on for this, for this man, this love that knows no bounds.

Alexander's voice startles him out of his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” His concern is palpable, his affection covering Magnus like a blanket head to toe.

“Just feeling a lot.” Magnus answers truthfully, cradling his face, touching their foreheads together as he closes his eyes.

“I know, me too. Sometimes I'm scared of feeling so much.” Alec whispers, and Magnus feels it deep down, as well, knowing it's what makes their love unique, even dangerous, yet stronger than any he's ever known, and pure in a way Alexander himself is, why Magnus is certain about their love's survival, why he knows he won't succumb to any kind of darkness, always looming near him.

“Don't be scared, my love, you're completely free with me, nothing's taboo, and you needn't feel ashamed for anything you're feeling, or desire. Just talk to me, trust me.”

Their eyes open as they shift to look at one another. “I do, completely.”

Magnus feels flooded with soothing warmth suddenly. “And I trust you. And it's entirely your fault that I want you so much, and you're going to have to live with that.” He smiles, glad for this chance to lighten the heavy, oppressive feelings inside him.

Alec mirrors his smile, nuzzles his nose. “I want you more than I'm capable of saying out loud, believe me.”

“Try, practice makes perfect.” Magnus whispers against his lips, holding himself back just enough.

Alec's breath lingers on his lips. “I want to kiss you.”

Magnus' eyes light up and he gives himself over again wholly as their lips slide together, a perfect fit.

“I want to kiss you in other places too.” Alec whispers, the vein on his throat shifting as he swallows, causing Magnus to surrender everything to him once more.

“Please do.” And he watches mesmerized as that zealous spark alights in Alexander's hazel depths, keeping him in their spell as his swollen lips purse, kissing along Magnus' body, making good on his promise, leaving new marks. 


End file.
